


Taste of Home

by Lexigent



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from one of the AU ideas I am/was playing around with for <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://alternate-ds-c6d.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://alternate-ds-c6d.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>alternate_ds_c6d</b>. The basic premise is that it's Ray who's been exiled North for reasons <s>that don't need exploring at this juncture</s> best known to himself. It's meant to be set in a generic pseudo-mediaeval fantasy kind of universe, but I think it works ok on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Home

When they finally had a fire going and camp set up, they settled down for some hard-earned dinner. Ray sat across from Fraser, unpacking his travel sack.

There was a jar among his provisions that he handled with such care that Fraser couldn’t help watching as Ray pried the tight cork lid open and poured some thick liquid onto a piece of bread. His expression when he bit into it was of such deep delight as Fraser had rarely seen on any human face.

“What is that?”

Ray smiled widely.

“Liquid gold, is what. Made it all the way here with me from south of the water.”

He offered it to Fraser. Fraser poured a little onto his finger and licked it.

He knew honey, of course, but this was something else. It had rich aroma that reminded him of a pine forest and a velvety texture that made it cling to the inside of his mouth.

It tasted like the memory of a late summer’s day.

“You like it?”

Fraser licked his lips. “Very much so.”

“Only good thing to come out of my country these days,” Ray said, not without bitterness in his voice.

There was a silence while Fraser studied the harsh lines of Ray’s face, the hollows where the firelight cast shadows.

“You miss home.” It wasn’t a question.

Ray nodded. “What it used to be. Just because we’re good at fighting and making weapons doesn’t mean we’re meant to be at war with one another.”

Fraser scratched his eyebrow. “Tell me about it.”

“About what?”

“Home. The South. All I know is fairytales.”

Ray bit his lip. All he’d known of the North before he’d come here was fairytales. Then he nodded.

“Throw some more wood on the fire. It’s gonna be a long story.”  



End file.
